kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
En:Ndihmesë në historinë e Turqisë në shekullin e XIX-të dhe veçanërisht të Shqipërisë
Turkey's contribution to the history of nineteenth-century and especially in Albania (Translated from German) (Continued) * From Pristina troops departed in the direction of Djakovica and Prizren. These two districts were not joining the rebellion. Commanders of troops arrested some famous personalities as leaders of the uprising and established collection system where recruits. Then the total Kuartieri moved to Tetovo. General Pasha hence Hajredin ndërrmori an expedition to the Debar and Mati, during which survived the bloody fighting. Debar compromising leaders fled towards Shkodra in order to flee from there abroad. But not a dot went succeed. In Shkodra, were arrested. On this occasion, the Governor feudal heir of Dibra, Haki Pasha, the family heirs Pashas Dibra Dibra left, though, with the arrival of imperial troops, he was found next to them, but despite this, he was charged that he had secretly helped the Albanian insurgency against the Porte. He was arrested on October 28, 1844 and sent to Constantinople. In Debar began gathering of recruits and gave orders to disarm all districts, except the Shkodra. But the placard winter and collection of recruits and weapons did not continue on. Region of Djakovica in 1845 rebelled. A year ago serasqeri of Rumelia had banned gun ownership, but the region does not obey this order and the Highlanders were joined again under the leadership of their chief, Ali and Sokol Binak Aram. The uprising spread to areas of Reka and included the tribes of Bytyci, Gashi, Tropoje and Krasniqes. Rumelia Serasqeri thought to suppress the uprising particularly irregular troops that had to be sent to other regions of Albania. The troupe had about 3000 men from Shkodra especially Catholic highland tribes of Hoti, cranberries, Rec, and Postriba Lohias but most Mirdita and matjanë. The rebels numbered about 8000 people. They expelled the garrison of Djakovica, but in early June, Gjakova rimorrën imperial troops and irregular troops approached the mountain from Junik in the province of Reka. In the beginning the uprising had some successes, but when irregular troops were reinforced with balls from the imperial army, managed to grab the neck of the Bytyç Morina, and after the rebels withdrew from there on July 1, troops entered the Gash and Krasniqi. To eventually suppress the rebels, ordered serasqeri Shkodra depart from irregular troops, and to be brought to them to cut back the withdrawal. Highlanders of the tribes of Shala and Shoshi and Ali Pasha Gucia with a strong contingent from Gucia, Plava, Vasojeviçi and Kutshi, fortunately successfully perform these operations on July 6 that all the rebels surrendered. Serasqeri arrested different people from Djakovica to confuse the insurgency and restore order. He sent the commander of irregular troops Mirdita Mirdita, Mat and Tetovo in the valleys of the mountains to collect soldiers and between northerners. However Turkish centralization successes were temporary. As long as it was present a large Turkish military force, by force, were mobilized here and there some soldiers and gathered some taxes, but return in Bitola valiu or serasqeri, even those countries back the previous state . Regions of Shkodra and Dibra Gjakova kept the old rules were not subject to administrative and military law never fully year 1843 and new laws on taxes. The government of Constantinople satisfied that these regions preserve the external appearance of humility and not rebel openly against it. When tried to impose centralized rule in South Albania, it was less trouble than in northern Albania. In March 1845, an imperial sultan decree arrived in Ioannina. Fermani ordered to apply the law to give the governor the power of collecting taxes. However, this sultan decree was not enforced. In April 1846, the commander of troops Monastery (serasqeri of Rumelia) Reshit Mehmed Pasha was sent to Ioannina with the task to organize the new government. He brought in martial law and new taxes, raised tips with people of different publications and stopped carrying weapons. As long as the Rumelia serasqeri Janine stayed with his troops, things went well, but when he escaped and remained valiu Hafiz Pasha (he had been commander of the Turkish army, in June 1832 was routed by the Egyptians in the Nisibin Mesopotamia) revolt broke out against the new form of government. (Continued) G 207-208, 1902, No. 8 (September) * See "ALBANIA", the 6-year, No. 4 (G: 119) NEW VALIU SHKODRA It is true that Pasha Shaqir new governor general of Albania Shkodra s'po governs best. It is true that if we see that the senior official so far neither has exacerbated the hatred, nor has prompted blur, or has committed acts very arbitrary. He is thoughtful, peaceful, wise and impartial. Are not very severe and we are grateful for his good will. We've praised Mutiny Pasha when he was in the governor's role and have attacked cure became chairman of a group of fanatics. Well let's start to praise Shaqir Pasha. Ultimately, remember that taking place between the opposing desires Pasha Shaqir work is not very easy. So let's thank sincerely for the dignity of attitude and his ability. G 117-119, 1902, No. 4 (April-May) Assist in Turkish history In XIX century And especially in that of Albania (Translation from German) Sultan Mahmud II, who rode on the throne of the Turkish empire in 1808, is the author of the change complete interior of the Constitution of the Empire. By that time, the Constitution was a provincial autonomy, based on the federal principle, leaving full freedom, not limited by the centralization of national spirit and values of non-Turkish peoples living within the empire. Governance was exercised by families and heir to agallarëve beys. Their power was inherited and the government of Constantinople, that the Sultan and his divan, mjaftoheshin affecting the appointment of senior officials in provincial governments, the positions of Sandzak Bey, Bey of beys and vizier. Sultan Mahmudi required to replace the disorganized organizing centralized governance autonomy with a strict, which was more in harmony with the spirit of reforms that were introduced in the army. Putting this plan ran into strong opposition from non-Turkish nations of Turkey: Albanians, Bosnians, Kurds, Syrians and Arabs, and caused severe internal wars that lasted until the mid XIX century. A keen observer of the situation in Turkey, the French Ambassador Mr d'Avril, gives as an explanation of resistance of the peoples of the aforementioned set to centralized policy initiated by Sultan Mahmud these three reasons: The first cause is the antipathy of races which promote non-Turkish peoples against osmanllinjve, and that is stronger than the religious community. Osmanllinjve character, formed by texture, customs and other deficiencies, found everywhere in violation of the national character of non-Turkish peoples, so that the latter Asian man who had the same religion with the saw as invaders and foreign ruler. The second cause of the hostile attitude toward centralization Turkish Mohammedans not down to lack of regulation and abuse for which the government blamed centralized. By that time the Turks had ruled just now began to govern. Request but, most importantly, the Turks possessed great ability to rule and this had proved, when the government of the most diverse peoples, had established a long time, that the government take into account their character. But they are very bad managers. In fact they can not contain dot blind greed and rampant that is typical for them and destroys all sources of public property. The third reason is that centralized government was imposed everywhere thanks to a policy makiaveliste. Both of these modes of action have plagued centralized government with a indelible mark in the eyes of the population. At the time when he became king Sultan Mahmud, Albania was governed by two vizier. In northern Albania, the family had four generations Bushatllinj being ruled country. Mustafa Pasha Shkodra was the Iskendries valiu (Shkodra, Ohrid, Elbasan and Dukagjini). Vezir of Shkodra, the family ruled Bushatllinj so today vilayetit Shkodra, and besides this the sanxhaqet of Portland, Peja (the latter was formerly named the Dukagjin Sanjak), Bitola, Ohrid and surroundings, then all of northern Albania exception of some eastern regions. In southern Albania, Ali Pasha ruled. On 1770 he had received Patriarchy of Ioannina and the time extends his rule over all southern Albania giving his son Myftar Pasha Portland Sandzak, another son, Veli Pasha Trikallës Sandzak (Tesali) and the younger, Saliu Patriarchy The Lepantos (Etohinë and Akarninë). Attitude of vizier Ali Pasha was openly against the plans and goals sultlanit Mahmud. Abuses and acts of violence that allowed him Ali and prayers and requests of many of his enemies are led to an armed conflict between the powerful vasalit ulltanit of it. The reason that caused the big crash between them was Ali's attempt to kill enemies in Constantinople one of his most sworn Pasho Ismail Bey. After that, the sultan Ali Pasha ordered to appear before him to defend charges bondage was heavy on him, if not will be called rebel. Ali is not obey this order and the Sultan dismissed from the post of valiut of Ioannina and Delvina and in April 1820 organized a military expedition against him. Description of this war with all its details has left us Pukëvili in his book "History of the rebirth of Greece, who has been consul general of France in Ioannina and was not only contemporary but also witness who has seen events with his own eyes. After a two-year resistance was handed to Ali Pasha Pasha Hrushid trust, but on 5 February 1822, by order of the sultan and in violation of the given word, he was killed. Fighters against the vizier of southern Albania were the spark that lit the big fire: the uprising of the Greeks and their struggles to free themselves from Turkish yoke. During the 1821-1829 uprising, which quickly turned into a regular war, gripped the entire activity and all the forces of Turkey, the more the latter, during the war against the Greeks was at war with Russia (1828-1829 ). During this time, Sultan Mahmud attempts to reform the internal organization of his empire were paralyzed. Great Vezir Mehmet Resid Pasha, in recent years of war in Greece, had bitter experience with the Albanians. All southern Albania was under the gun in order to support, as paying soldiers, under orders agallarëve beys and their military actions of great vizier. Since the administration of the Turkish army was not able to pay these soldiers wage set under the agreement, several times between the commander in chief of the army and strife broke out. The soldiers rebelled, abandoned position, abducted by force or state estate tax population took war to meet their needs. When these soldiers go to war or returning from it and take tribute plaçkitnin citizens convinced the sultan. All these difficulties and trouble Resid Mehmed Pasha caused a deep anger and a great distaste for the Albanians. He knew the sultan agreed to introduce in his thoughts and was determined to crush the rebellious selfishness and the spirit of independence of the Albanian population and to force the latter to submit fully to the will of Constantinople. Implementation of these decisions encountered a major obstacle because Resid Mehmed Pasha, in early 1829 was appointed grand vizier and commander of the army that fought against the Russians. As Rashid Pasha returned from wherever Russians fought with them, Russian-Turkish war ended quickly, on September 26, 1829 Andrinopojës peace was signed, and Rashid Pasha returned to his theater of operations within the empire to finally flat against Albanians vlonte anger that long in spirit. He took as example the behavior of Mehmed Ali Pasha in Egypt, who lifted the neck to the troubled memelukët by massacring them in the castle of Cairo, in 1811. This example had sulltanor ratification of the fact that even Sultan Mahmud used janissary themselves when massacred in June 1826. In June 1830, Rashid Pasha beys invited all who participated in the struggle of Greece to stand him in Bitola, where they met their demands regarding the overdue salaries to soldiers, and since the case was given him great vizier that the Albanian leaders to reward their loyal services. In Bitola arrived a large number of guests and each beys accompanied by some of his people shpurës. All-around about five hundred people. After several days, the vizier of the great organized an indicative exercise its garrison under European rregulalve newly introduced into the Turkish army. In this exercise he invited all Albanians, but Dias of them, those who had most to heart, is ordered not to come. During training, artillery and came as randomly këmbsoria against the Albanian leaders and opened a fire so intense and ceaseless, until all the spectators were killed. Among the prominent leaders who were killed, should be mentioned: Arslani, the Karamurades Bey, who had participated in the invasion of Athens; Veliu, Bey of Goroshianit the last time he had been governor of Preveza and Arta. Since the monastery massacre could not fuck all the Albanian leaders, the vizier of the great Rashid Pasha continued their pursuit. In Janine's brother found Aslan bey, Ethem Bey, and the brother of Veli Bey, Bey Myslim. Rashid Pasha gave orders to his son Emin Pasha, who ruled the Sandzak of Ioannina, beys invite them both in the castle of Ioannina and there to kill. Myslim Bey fell into the trap and was killed while Ethem Bey was not deceived, rather, to find out the murder of his friend, to take revenge, plundered the city of Ioannina with his people and withdrew to his country and Emin Pasha was not able to stop it. By Reshit to kill the Rams do Lamçen Aliko, but the latter took place twenty days Ostanicës Monastery, in the province of Pogoniamit and finally split the track between the great vizier troops and fled into the mountains. By Reshit stopped hostilities in the south due to the vizier of Skadar, Mustafa Pasha Bushatlli rebelled against the government of Constantinople, and Rashid Pasha, in March 1831 Janina left to take command of troops that will go up against Mustafa Pasha. The latter, in 1820, obeyed the call of the Sultan to join the Turkish troops would fight against Ali Pasha, but cross the river of Shkumbini, was forced to return to the South in a hurry to protect their lands by the influx of Montenegrins, of course driven by Pasha of Ioannina. On 1823, Mustafa Pasha, on the orders of Sultan Mahmud, and went back with his army in the Greek theater of war. He then broke up Karpenisi. In the fight against the armies of Mustafa Pasha also perished Marko Bocari famous, and hear the Misologjit siege began by Mustafa Pasha. Plague that broke out between troops of the East who participated in fencing, not taking action by the commander of the army, which left the surrounding troops without food and without protection against the harsh winter, Mustafa Pasha was forced to withdraw the army and to establish Misologjit siege. Since there is nowhere found in southern Albania inadequate winter barracks, he was forced to return to his province. Sultan Mahmud was angered beyond measure by the withdrawal of the vizier of Skadar and decided to get rid of as it did some time ago with the vizier of Ioannina, for Mustafa Pasha was an obstacle to the successful implementation of the Sultan's policy aimed at centralizing printing any autonomy. Vezir knew best goals of the sultan and worried that war was inevitable that before had to find much better armed. He does not obey the order to leave again in war when Greece and Russia, in April 1828, declared war on Turkey, Mustafa Pasha delayed for a long time the launch of its contingent and appeared only in the theater of war after the fall of Andrinopojës (August 30, 1829), when General Diebiç marched Flowers Burgas and then curl the capital Constantinople. political opponents of the sultan of hung their hopes on the army of Mustafa Pasha. They expect the latter to get to Constantinople, and this would be the signal of the sultan shfronësimit. Sultan, who was aware of these plans, ordered to be made multiple arrests in the capital: about six people were executed as part of a vast conspiracy, and hastened to conclude peace Mahmudi with Russia to not leave any reason Mustafa Pasha to stay longer with his army near the capital. Although Mustafa Pasha knew very well that the sultan demanded his head, he had the courage - for it was not cooked from the dough to take major decisions and quick - to give him the first blow bravely setting that will ç'qëndrim hold that overturned sultlan Mahmudi, which in his situation in 1829, he was able to do. But the monastery massacre of 20 April 1830 the troubled so much Mustafa Pasha as his ambiguities took over. He reached an agreement with leaders of southern Albania were saved, as Ismail Poda by Toskëria that usually called Poda selihdar because he had done at the vizier Ali Pasha selihdarit task, that armor, and with the Filat beys Ajdonatit and then began war. Mustafa Pasha he stormed Monastery, where big Vezir found Rashid Pasha with his army. The first clash took place in mountains near the Prilipit Babunës. Mustafa Pasha's troops were routed and shpartalluan so bad that he did not face in any other place with the great vizier, but was pulled straight into the South, was closed in the city's castle siege waiting Rashid Pasha. Great Vezir not left waiting long, he arrived at the South without any resistance encountered Albanians and immediately besieged fortress. Mustafa Pasha urged Austrian intervention. In November 1831 he was forced to surrender, but through the mediation of Austria near the Turkish government was left free to emerge from the castle, but on condition that moving to Constantinople. Personal property was not affected, even today it is in the hands of his grandchildren. At the time of these events, the great vizier's son, Emin Pasha, the father had left as governor in Ioannina, fought against the allies of the vizier of Skadar in southern Albania. He broke beys Chams, who had attacked Janina, near the village of Velçisht, on July 3, 1831. Beys closed at Ajdonatit castle, but did face a siege of two months, was forced to surrender Emin Pasha. Against selihdar Podës Ismail, another ally of the vizier of Skadar, which was protected in his country, the fortress of Melesini, the vizier sent pashanë big of Thessaloniki, Mahmud Pasha. Selihdar Pasha was held for five consecutive months with as much fortitude as the end Mahmud Pasha was forced to leave and move from the castle, taking with him his arms and spoil. Poda Ismail is originally from the village of Podës, the province of Leskovik përdorete as surname the name of his native village, this habit that often observed in southern Albania. He had been a loyal citizen of Ali Pasha, the vizier of Ioannina, and the latter in his obrrin, entrusted the task of selihdarit, that armor, and that is why Ishmael usually called Selihdar Poda. He fought on the issue of his master, the vizier of Ioannina against troops serasqerit Arushid Pasha, but served the sultan in the fight against Tesalisë, after the fall of Ali. On the Sultan's 1823 blew into the ear for it and according to padishahut fermani he should get rid of. But he managed to escape, as killed four kapridçibashi his hand that had been ordered to qëronin, escaped from the theater of war with his soldiers and returned home, filled with an infinite hatred for Sultan, High Gate for all osmanllinjtë and swore he would fight against them in life forever. (Pukëvil, History of the resurrection of Greece, IV, 1449). In March 1833, that next year, in southern Albania broke a new uprising against the Turkish government. Some beys and agallarë, who in 1830 had found refuge in Greece horrified by the slaughter of the monastery, went back to southern Albania and tried to overthrow the new administration and to cast its officers. These leaders were: Abdul Bey head of Delvina, Tafil Buzi, Zenel Gjoleka and Mahmud Aga Bajracharya. When Emin Pasha was launched against them on top of a big army, they withdrew back to the mountains of the Greek-Turkish border. In the summer of that year, the province of Gjirokastra was against the new administration raises and killed government officials. Albanians took the Episkopisë gorges and Kserovoltos, near Delvinaqit possessing Gjirokastra valley coming from Janina, but Emin Pasha was received arms and they were forced to leave their positions and were scattered by his troops. For this expedition, Emin Pasha had called in the army of his province Pogon Christians, who made great services. Later Gjirokastra insurgents punish Christians for those services, spit roasted alive in their commander Johan son Daken and killed and three other members of his family. In March 1834, Albanian leaders mentioned above began anew their attacks in the provinces of southern Albania, this time their enterprise was crowned with success and they moved into Kurvelesh which gathered an army of two thousand people. Portland and took the Turkish garrison in the castle closed. From there they went in the direction of Ioannina. Kajmekani of Ioannina, Hasan again, met them with eight thousand soldiers from regular troops near Servarit, some six hours away from Ioannina, in its north and came to the besieged, but Tafil Buzi, head of the rebels, broke the track through the ranks kajmekamit bodies with unprecedented valor and withdrew to Kurvelesh, in terms of Tepelena. The government entered into negotiations with insurgents and managed to persuade to give up the fight. In northern Albania, the vizier Mehmed Rashid Pasha great, as heir to Shkodra subjected governor, Mustafa Pasha Bushatlli, could not proceed with work on the subordination of the Albanian feudal lords, as Sultan Mahmud had designed, because in March 1832 and hastily called Asia Minor to take command of the army that had to close the road troops Pasha of Egypt from Syria advancing towards Constantinople. Resid Mehmed Pasha was broken on December 2, 1832 at the battle developed in Konya. With the signing of the peace on May 4, 1833 through the mediation of Russia, Turkey's foreign troubles were mënjanuan and Sultan Mahmud returned to his activities reformers within the empire. General Hafiz Pasha, governor of Shkodra had received guidelines by which to enable the implementation of centralized governance adapted to Turkey by Sultan Mahmud, had to put down recalcitrant population of Shkodra and introduce a new system of recruitment for a permanent army. Strong persistence of Hafiz Pasha to implement these guidelines in 1835 led to an uprising, for the printing of which the governor had not strength enough. In August 1835, Sultan Mahmud sent Hamdi Pasha Shkodra, but even that failed to crush the uprising .. he was pleased that the deal fell establishing some calm, apparently temporary. But if Mahmud Pasha could not, really, to do anything against the population of Shkodra, however he continued his work which he intended Sultan, the great work that Vezir Resid Mehmed Pasha had begun in northern Albania with the collapse of Mustafa Pasha Bushatlli , and this give the right a large number of less important feudal government by their hereditary holdings. He arrested Ibrahim Bey Kavaja and sent to prison in Constantinople. All this family property was confiscated more affluent and today is a very productive property for the imperial civil list. On 1836, Valiu Bey of Rumelia arrested in Pec, Arslan Pasha, Mahmud Begolenë from Djakovica, Prizren Sejfudin Pasha, brothers Mahmoud and Emin Pasha and Sulejman Dibra do Gulolli or Xhogu *, removed them from their functions governing regions and most syrgjynosi in Anatolia. He failed to lead to end the destruction of feudal power in Albania because he died in September 1836 in Skopje. On 1840, Sulejman guys do Gulollit who lived in Debar, along with other family members were arrested by Valiu of Rumelia and syrgjynosën in Angora, because authorities said that the imperial family, though stripped of her title of Senior , but through the influence exercised on the local population was a major obstacle to submit its region centralized government rule of Constantinople. Among the Albanian feudal family, survived the complete demolition of the hereditary governors of Tetovo (in Turkish Kalkandelin) and Skopje ***, brothers and Avdi Abdurahman Pasha ***. Pashas of Skopje and Tetovo were called in Constantinople in 1843, finding the case for an argument that had occurred between them and they wanted to give the end itself. It was stripped of the right of governing their feudeve and they themselves were syrgjynosën in Asia Minor. Likewise feudal Pristina was driven from the center of their family inheritance because Yasar Pasha nephews in Prishtina that little mentioned above were raised in Constantinople and there have their permanent residence. Once stripped of their power of strong feudal largest Albania, the government of Constantinople feudal government intends to replace the centralized and bureaucratic governance of newly introduced in its case. Albania joined in a single administrative unit based in Bitola, on top of which was Valiu of Rumelia. Vilayet of Rumelia was created with hatisherifin imperial year 1836 (1252 Turkish calendar and included territories of Shkodra, Prizren and Pec that formed each of a liva and had a general in charge of regular army. Pristina, Skopje and Tetovo were under power the native and took part Pashas or vilayetit of Rumelia or that of Sofia. Kavaja with Durres, Tirana, Peqin, Elbasan, Mati, Dibra, Gore and Mokrën, Korca and Starovën Lives belonged as regions of Ohrid, on top of whose work is a kajmekam Valiut of Rumelia. monastery and its territory governed directly by valiu. The southern part of Albania vilayetit form of Ioannina, which included the districts of Berat, Gjirokastra and Arta on top of which was from a kajmekam and regions around Ioannina. Even Gesalia had topped a kajmekam and for some time included in the Vilayet of Ioannina. Tax collection was left to valiut. Separation and collection of taxes was not conducted directly by state officials but by way of lease of land (in Turkish Iltsam). The total amount of tax to a province out of the lease a year or more private entrepreneurs of this province, much as the latter poured straight into thesarine rule in Constantinople. Besides administration merakosej not at all how this private entrepreneurs share and collect taxes. Often people were vilayets heads hub and tax collector in the role of those who rent land. Thus, in 1833, valiu of Ioannina, Mahmoud Hamdi Pasha had rented state revenues for a year while valiu Osman Nuri Pasha did the job for three consecutive years 1842-1844. Easy assumption that what lead to abuse this regime, when the duty of the governor general, who gave him was charged with this task all the tools of the rule of the state, without checking who, joining in the same hand with the enterprise private tenant who wants to gain as much as possible. An ordinance Turkish Gulshamesë Hatisherifi the system determines the following words: "In this system, civil and financial governance of a locality is left to the arbitrariness of a single person, that sometimes the iron hand of the worst passions and more unsaturated, because if the tenant is not a good man, he will take care of both of how to fill his pockets. " These measures were taken to give the Albanian population that it had acquired security by replacing the hereditary feudal rulers with foreign officials and depended entirely replaced by the central government. Ideas on the reform of governance Turkish empire that seemed to not mind shqiteshin by Sultan Mahmud, was formulated in a precise manner by his successor, Sultan Abdul Mexhidi and presented in an order that had known the Gulshanesë Hatisherifi name and dates 3 November 1839. This ordinance, especially as the two branches of administration, is starting a series of new provisions for military constitution and the tax system of the empire. Imperial orders for these above says: "It is necessary to establish laws to determine the number of recruits that should give each locality according to current needs and reduce to 4 or 5 years time military service" and below: "It is imperative that from now on every member of Ottoman society to meet with a designated amount of property tax and that his options and not be asked anything other than that" Announced martial law came on 6 September 1843. Management fees were abolished and the governors were entrusted with one other staff that was separate from the tax collectors and depended on the finance minister of Constantinople. How new taxes increased a tax on livestock (in Turkish called Xhelep) and a tax on houses and lands (in Turkish duty) and a tenth that by the time it was collected by spahinjtë will meet a special envoy of Constantinople. The government, however, was pleased with reading temporarily present in Albania imperial and not enacted new laws enacted after the latter. Emin Pasha, the grand vizier's son Mehmed Rashid Pasha, ardent proponent of centralizing ideas of Sultan Mahmud, from March 1831 to October 1833 and from November 1836 until September 1837 had been vali in southern Albania and true ideas his father's sworn enemy such as the Albanians tried to implement forced mobilization of soldiers and other new measures that Sultan had ordered Mahmuti. These actions caused the revolts of 1833 and 34 years, we have described in the previous chapter. Also, as a result of the Emin Pasha government, erupted again in 1837 led an uprising in Myzeqe Frakulla Ali Bey and the regions of Berat and Vlora. The government of Constantinople saw better than violent actions Emin Pasha were not appropriate. She removed him from southern Albania and temporarily gave up the introduction of new reforms in its provinces. Thus, the Gulshanesë hatisherifi and new laws drafted under his breath, from 1839 to 1844 were not implemented in Albania. When tested again, to northern Albania introduced new laws for military and taxation, its provinces were involved in a general uprising against the Turkish government's centralizing policy. Although the feudal families had been removed, in one form or another, the right of governance of their region and this government had passed into the hands of central government bureaucracy, the people showed means with centralization. Opposition to centralization and the demand for the autonomy of Albania itself and its independent institutions that once were kept alive their interest by some feudal family, had now taken root in the broader strata of the population of cities as representative of these ideas. Movement appeared in a string local revolt against centralized government. In September 1839, the population of Prizren drove Governor Ismet Pasha. Valiu of Rumelia gave orders Mirdita Kapedani to invade the city of Prizren with his Mirdita account Konstandipojës government. Kapedani governor refused, and since there was sufficient military force, the government withdrew not punish the region of Prizren and partially met the demands of the population. Exploded in 1844 in Tetovo, Skopje and Pristina led an uprising against the centralizing policy of the government, against the mobilization of army recruits for permanent and against new taxes. Between Skopje and Kupruhisë, met, under the command of Aga Dervish Zara, an Albanian army by about 10,000 people. Serasqeri of Rumelia (Monastir corps commander Rashid Pasha was charged with the suppression of rebellion. Gen. Frank Omer Pasha, a former sergeant of the Austrian border, Lattos Michel, and later broke the Serdar Ekrem Kaplan Albanians near the village and took Skopje. Meanwhile, early July 1844, General Pasha invaded Hajredin Tetovo. serasqerit and Pristina was handed to Rumelia, so called uprising of the oppressed. In the fight against insurgents, was ordered to participate, thus performing military duty, even Kapedani of Mirdita Bib Doda along with a contingent of his people and he did great services serasqerit. But the latter has not felt a left short of honors, even gave a saber of honor and a couple pistol drew. (Continued) (Oesterreichisch-Ungarische Revue) G 119-131, 1902, No. 4 (April-May) * Consul von Hahn, in his book, Journey on the Drin and Vardar tradition that speaks to us is stored in Debar, talking about this family. Hoxholli Hasan Pasha, who built the fortress of Debar circa 1460, was killed in an expedition against Hungary (1467?) And his tomb can still see Warasdim Croatia. His successors kept up the Patriarchy of Debar Ishak Pasha, who around the year 1836, was removed and banished because of his resistance against reform. (Certainly, this should be Haki Pasha and the year 1844). ** GRISBACH, Rumeli Journey through page 230, mentions in 1843 this family. *** Consul von Hahn says of the family) in 1858, in his book Journey from Belgradi in Thessaloniki): It took part in different movements of the great feudal lords against the new order and lost not only its rule, but also most of the property. In these circumstances, various family members were killed or died in misery. This family is originally from the village or Gjonaj Gjinaj located near Prizren, and Novo moved to Brno, about a hundred years ago (there since 1760) which went immediately to the top. Rashid Bey and moved his residence in Gjilan and founded the small town. On 1807, when the French traveler Pukëvili spent in this country during his trip from Travnik in Ioannina, Maliq Pasha was chairman of the family and the mayor of Pristina and Kosovopoljes, while his brother Mustafa Bey lived in Gjilan. (Traveling to Greece, III, p. 166) Turkey's contribution to the history of nineteenth-century and especially in Albania (Translated from German) In July 1847, representatives of the government who wanted to collect new tax on sheep in the province of Kurveleshit, was expelled by Albanians who were united under the leadership of Aga Zenel Gjolekës by Kuei. Very soon the revolt broke out across Labërinë (districts of Vlora and Gjirokastra Delvinës). When Zenel aga Gjoleka took the Delvina, they rebelled against the government's new camera (Filat districts, Ajdonatit and Margaritit) and Toskëria (districts of Berat and Permet Tepelena) In Toskëri, leading the insurgency was Rapo Hekali by Myzeqeja; he captured the city of Portland, and closed within the Turkish garrison in the castle. Similarly, the Gjoleka Zenel broke two battalions that were sent against him from Ioannina and Gjirokaster garrison of the castle was besieged in the city. The government of Constantinople laid serasqerin of Rumelia, Mehmet Emin Pasha (Pasha Reshit predecessor had died in Bitola, on 25 January 1847) to suppress the insurgency. While self serasqeri not rushing to the monastery marched from Berat, in turn decided that another division under the command of Zaim Bey, commander of the beaver to act against Gjirokastra. Aga Zenel Gjoleka troops managed to break Zaim Bey in July 1847, before the latter joined the imperial troops were in Gjirokastra and later singled out those troops completely from each other. Another division of the 2000 member who was kicked out Thesalia to assist troops surrounded the fortress of Gjirokastra, was hit by surprise by Albanians on August 28 near the village Doliani and pulled in Ioannina. Aga Zenel Gjoleka had opened the way towards Ioannina and could have taken the city, but the bad news that came out of Berat in the South The forced to retreat. Rapo Hekali was forced to withdraw from the siege of the troops in the castle of Berat, because with the arrival of troops had Rumelia serasqerit risk of falling itself under siege. When Mehmet Pasha himself appeared in Berat in the top ten battalions, Albanians Toskërisë dispersed without doing any kind of resistance. With a bold march through the mountains, Mehmed Pasha entered the South The speed and ease with a surprising, and this action demoralizoi Gjolekës troops as much as they were shpartalluan. Serasqeri made numerous arrests among the leaders of southern Albania: Rapo and Hamid Hekali from Berat, two sons and two nephews of Ismail Bey Vlora by Vlora, Veis Vesiari and three boys from Tepelena Abazi Tahir, Tahir Bey family of Kaplan Pasha in Gjirokastra, Abdul Bey Koka, Celo and Sulo Picari Kakapoda by Delvina, Alizot and Dino from Filati Ahmed, Tahir çapari by Margariti, but was arrested the other full of the lower strata. Sixteen leaders of the uprising were imprisoned in the Anatolian Konya, while the other participants, were pardoned by an imperial decree. But Gjolekën, the authorities seized it. Later, he surrendered in exchange for the promise of a full pardon and was assigned by the government with the duty of the commander of irregular troops and the job was also in the campaign against Montenegro, in 1852, where he was killed. Rapo Hekali died in prison in Bitola. Serasqeri head mobilize recruits in districts that had rebelled, and by the end of 1847 he returned to Bitola. * * * During the twenty years that proceeded between the Turkish-Russian war years 1853-1856, and military turmoil of the years 1875-1878, Turkey built a new constitution and made the internal organization of its governance. Principles proclaimed in the Gylkanesë Hatisherifin were implemented with all the details through another document imperial (Hatihunapinit of 18 February 1856), because under this fermani, during that time were designed a special set of rules governing the provincial government, organize The courts, public education, taxes. All legislation was inspired and was filled by the same centralized and bureaucratic spirit that had accompanied the first steps of Sultan Mahmud II. However, while in Albania, during this time operation of the new government was not troubled by any great revolution, it failed to persuade populsisë not for the benefit of new legislation and make it for themselves. A very skilled author, talking about Albania, gives this trial: "Besides, I am convinced that in any other province of Sultan European countries, the government has shown more indifference and ignorance to the needs of the population and its own interests. Somewhere on this side as it has set itself the task to promote dissatisfaction of its citizens and must accept that the deplorable situation in which the country was the work of its officials * Pursuant to the law of 1856 on the organization of political governance, internal, Albania was divided into several vilayets as Vilayet the monastery, Ioannina and Shkodra. With the recent changes were made several times because after some years, was put back, as had been previously, depending on vilayetit Monastery, but then again rose to the rank of vilayetit independent. Likewise, experiments were made with the north-eastern Albania, Patriarchies of Prizren, Pec, Pristina and Skopje. They sometimes formed as genuine vilayets Prizren, at times become part of vilayets of Nis, the monastery or Kosovo. In none of the Albanian vilayets set of administrative laws went into effect not fully and truly. In most administrative districts laws had only nominal value, in terms of tax, paid only the taxes that had existed since before the administrative reform. In sanxhaqet of Prizren and Pec (which is written above in a Sandzak as Dukagjin) enlisting in the army and new taxes were introduced as a name, but actually called and paid as much tax levy as voluntarily giving population, which is not responding no civil registry and cadastre fees. Likewise, in both these cities held court there, but their activity was very limited, a large number of punishable acts not subject to their jurisdiction. In Debar Sandzak called recruits here and there, but generally as mobilization or tax liability was not enforced. Even in Debar justice has not been organized ever. In Elbasan Sandzak mobilizing recruits partially implemented, but the activity of the judicial authorities and the tax was almost zero. Furthermore, it should make a distinction between cities and villages of the area with the mountains as he once was in Scotland between Highland and lowland * *. They mentioned above which relate only to the Albanian lowlands of these districts. Highlands (which in Albania is called Highland) is a completely separate situation. Mountainous countries not subject to mobilization, but their occupants, if war performed military service as irregular troops. New taxes were not extended to those countries and most of the mountain district did not pay anything at all, others as a tribute to the show. Turkish courts exercise no jurisdiction in the mountains and the laws of the state court there had not any value. The mountains have their right to apply themselves Kanun Highlanders. Although the mountains were included within the new provincial government, yet to preserve their old organization that had been autonomous before the introduction of new forms of governance and not merged with other districts. (Continued) G 222-224, 1902, No. 9 (October) * Engelhard, Turkey and Tanzimati, vol II f.245 * Lowland and Highland, from English plainsman and Highlander. Sh.p. Assistance in Turkish history in the nineteenth century and especially in Albania (Translated from German) (Continued) In the same way out by only glimpse autonomy mountain areas remained as demolition of that internal organization of the Turkish empire, which shkruajtëm above. As in mountain areas, which were in vilayetit Shkodra, lived mainly Catholic Turkish government's attempts to remove the autonomy and establish in its place centralized governance of Turkish bureaucracy was initially directed towards them. Vetqeveriseshin Highlanders, without the participation of the Turkish government, each tribe by its leaders, who, when the Rams job, the legal provisions of the government getting directly from the governor of Shkodra. Valiu Mustafa Pasha, who ruled the province of Shkodra during 1856-1858 introduced a new organization for tribes that were near the city of Shkodra, organization aimed at strengthening their dependence. Now the leaders of these tribes had to gather in the South in a top administrative council of which the governor appoint a chairman who is not elected from among the Highlanders, but from the ranks of the nobles of the city of Shkodra, and was always Muslim. The right to make decisions by their own chairman of the internal problems of the tribe was removed tribes and their powers had passed new cash of mountains called the Commission of Shkodra (in Turkish Shkodra Xhibali Xhibal Commission or February, that mountains ). Although this setup always preserve the external form of autonomy, was essentially a deprivation of autonomy, for the council to meet in Shkodra was not free as they were once councils in the mountains, but through the governor ruled in the council president. The group known as the Mirdita in mountainous areas that belonged to the province of Shkodra had old organization, under which its head was the chief higher carrying Kapidan title, and had a certain dependency of the Sultan or better by the governor Shkodra. When the autonomy of the Albanian mountain areas was more complete than anywhere in Mirdita, this poor country became the object of desire of most persistent leveling and cruel by the Turkish bureaucracy. Kapidani Bib Doda, established by Sultan Abdul Mexhidi to the rank of Pasha, died in 1868 and left a boy eight years old. He was captain Mirdita legitimate, but because of his age little understood can not regain the inheritance from the father. Turkish government came to the bird in hand, and was exactly the case for ending the autonomy of Mirdita. Prengën, infant son of Bib Doda, was taken to Constantinople where he stayed until 1876. Mirdita became kajmekamlik and should be governed by general administrative law of 1876 and no longer under its old law autonomously. To enter more easily the new system, the first years became kajmekamë some male relatives of the deceased's branch Kapidan, early commander John Mark, then commander Col. Prenga and later was appointed some Muslims who were not as Haydar Aga Mirdita Beleku by Bush Kruja and Rashid Bey of Shkodra. However Mirdita highlanders refused to accept these kajmekamë that He had imposed, refused to obey, and sought to enter the power of the new commander Preng Bib Doda. So when he returned from Constantinople, in Shkodra in 1876, the Turkish government has promised not to govern but appointed kajmekam Mirdita Dervis Bey from Prizren. The conflict became so acute as in 1877, led to a military operation against Mirdita. Although captain Preng agreed again with the Turkish government in 1878, the then government of Mirdita not entrusted to him, but do Isuf Sokoli from Shkodra. Colonel Rashid Mahmud Bey and again from Podgorica replaced each other in the Mirdita kajmekamit post, but none of them could not get in its administrative district. In 1881 the Turkish government suddenly removed from Albania captain Preng Bib Doda. Conflict with Mirdita regarding the recognition of its autonomy continued for a long time and the Turkish administration was unable to calm the restive province and to establish order in it. Mountainous areas of north-eastern part of Albania, which included the Patriarchies of Pec and Prizren were inhabited by Muslims. Even these were defended with as much determination as their fellow Catholics against the trend for smoothing and centralization of government. They always raise the following three requirements. 1. Turkish Government authorities should not perform administrative actions on the territory of Malesia, these actions are self competence of its leaders. 2. Exemption from any obligation to provide recruits for the regular army but traditional service in case of war. 3. Exemption from taxes to reform their system. In September 1864, in mountainous areas of Gjakova started a small revolt aimed at recognition of these requirements by the authorities. Nazif Pasha, governor general of the Monastery, which he himself went to the place of events, was too weak to revolt suppressed by force, tried to calm those who are dissatisfied with the best, and the Highlanders managed in the future purpose administration Turkey will interfere as little as possible to their jobs. Abuses of the administration led to new revolt. Thus, in September 1866 they include municipalities and Pahitës Ostrojubit, and the governor mënjanuan through promises and good words. Poor functioning of administration and apparent weakness of the government created an anarchic situation in Prizren became a dangerous threat to the Christian population. Banda formed in most of them from highland mountains around Djakovica surprise hit in the Christian villages near Djakovica and Pec, burned farms and peasants plaçkitnin assets. In November 1866 the Turkish government in Prizren marshal to restore order and Gen Pasha Selim Mahmud Hamdi Pasha. Mahmud Pasha, acting firmly and vigorously, followed by riots writers Krasniqes mountains, broke several times and arrested 200 persons on dangerous. Six of them shot. Gjakova Peja he marched down the ranks there prishësit. However, in many countries, his attitude toward Muslims set to protect the Christians left a bad impression. Marshal Mahmud Pasha called on Peja and at the end of January 1867, as was the case that will take with them the riot leaders arrested by him, returned with him in Bitola. Removal General Mahmut Pasha was a signal to insurgents. Leading conspirators Binak Ali Krasniqi and Shaqir Bajraktari by Curri from Djakovica who had escaped the vengeful hand Mahmut Pasha was put back on top of the movement. (Continued) G 238-240, 1902 No. 10 (November) Voice: http://www.zeriyt.com/kontributi-i-shqiptareve-ne-perandorine-turke-t22905.15.html # ixzz19sIzoVzQ